


Your Tears Sound so Sweetly to Me

by Starfinder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2nd person point of view, Barebacking, Bondage, Cum Play, Dark!Arthur, I don't read non-con myself so what am I doing?, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, This isn't your normal rape story, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfinder/pseuds/Starfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous blog ran for years at Camelot High School, but by Sophomore year everyone knew who wrote it and everyone knew who it was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful creature there's no where to hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and the first one I have written in years. I am extremely rusty and am without a beta. Please bear with me as I re-enter this world.

**Blog Post number 13** :  
 _He enjoys being gagged and blindfolded. The more bruises the better._

Merlin looks beautiful like this, all stretched out on the bed. There is nothing covering him, just like you imagined. His hands are tied with binding. It’s necessary and only adds to the final masterpiece.

You hear a slight whimper. He is no longer crying, but his chest heaves painfully.

The chair you sit in offers you the best view possible. You want to run your hands over him and cup his jaw. Maybe you’d turn his head and bite down on the soft junction of his neck. Leaning forward in your chair, your hand outstretched he suddenly jerks.

You wait.

He only struggles against the bindings a little this time. He’s almost ready.

Slowly, you leave the chair and bring a hand to his hip. His whole body convulses at the touch. The black silk covering his eyes moves with his head, but you tied it so well it won’t come off. It won’t come off until the end of the game. He’s saying something. The leather strap makes his worlds nothing but weak mumbles. Maybe he’s asking again.

“Follow the rules _Mer_ lin.” It’s the first thing you've said since this started. He goes completely still.

_Do you recognize who it is?_

Your hand grips tighter on his hip. You need to make it bruise. More stifled noises come from beneath the leather. He’s crying again.

You slide up his body and bring your other hand behind his head. Digging into his hair you jerk back hard. His face is glistening with wetness, but the real prize is the beautiful stretch of neck you've just uncovered. The hand on Merlin’s hip has left a beautiful bruise. You want to make another.

Your fingers scrap up his torso and dig into the pale flesh leaving long angry lines in their wake.

He’s shaking now. The hand on this chest pinches down hard. Wonderful, that will leave another bruise.

The room is dark except for a desk lamp placed perfectly to illuminate his shivering form. Your face is shadowed, but no matter, he can’t see you anyway.

You take a moment to truly look at him. He’s just so beautiful, like a fairy creature out of a dream. His creamy skin and delicate features make your gut burn with an unimaginable fire. His head tilts just the right way, so it’s as if he is looking directly at you. Perfect.

Your right hand find’s its goal and twists his dusty nipple savagely. His back arches and for a moment you wish you could hear the sob he lets out.

A soft click can be heard from behind the chair you left earlier. The camera’s timer has started which marks the real beginning of the game. Merlin’s still trying to squirm away. He’s not following the rules, but in time he’ll be a good boy. Your fingers tighten around the leather strap and force it deeper into his mouth, just in time for another click of the camera.

You grin against his neck. He’ll look so beautiful in these pictures.

Your hands are now free to roam his pale body. He’ll be covered in marks when this part is over. However, there isn't time to waste; there is still so much that needs to be done.

Not a sound escapes his mouth when you bite down on his collar bone, only the whirl and click of the camera fill the room.  
“You know why this is being done don’t you _Mer_ lin.”

His body freezes again. It’s not a direct answer, but he does know.

Your teeth drag over the welt you've made, such a contrast, a violent red on white.

“Good,” another click, “then you know what’s to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first installment of the work. This is non-con and it will only progress. However, please understand that this isn't just a simple rape story. There is a plot behind all this porn! It will slowly be revealed and will make sense in the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you wish to comment please do so! I'm entirely new to writing porn and want to get better, so give me ideas!


	2. Color me in

**Blog Post number 22:**

_Such a little slut, covered in as much spunk as you can handle. He’ll always want more._

His stomach is covered in it. Long messy strips of cum that you draw patterns in with your fingers.

Merlin’s breathing is coming out in huffs as you twirl your thumb across his navel. This part of the game is slow and sweet.  You’ve already used his mouth for hours.

Your handprint is turning a breathtaking purple on his shoulder. You had to hold him down as you fucked that perfect, velvet mouth. He did so well, only needed two switches of the leather strap down his back to learn not to bite. His lips are so raw now, red and swollen. The gagging was a problem, but like a good boy he swallowed everything.

You take yourself back in hand and slowly stroke. The last release is still dripping down his chin and a bit managed to cling to the silk over his eyes. You’ve got all day for this part. He’s yours for the entire week.

_Are they looking for you yet?_

The strokes get faster when you notice he’s awake again. He doesn’t wrestle with the bindings on his hands tying him to the bed. He knows it’s useless now. Still, he squirms on the sheets as his mind comes into focus. The clicking of the camera is a constant reminder of the game, so is the red light from the video recorder, but he can’t see that.

You hum low in your throat to get his attention. His body tenses only for a moment, and then he crumbles.

“ _Please…_ ” Oh, he is so beautiful when he begs. You love it more when there are tears.

You lean forward and grasp his chin, but you don’t stop the hand on your cock. He tries to turn away, but he’s too weak to resist your hold. Carefully, you bring your thumb and stroke it upward gathering the dripping cum, and bring it past his swollen lips.

“ _N-no.”_   His voice is barely a whisper. Your cock thickens at the desperation.

“All of it, _Mer_ lin.”

His throat must be sore, but he takes it all. Every drop you feed him

You’re impossibly hard now. How many times has it been today? He’s just so perfect. Look what he does to you. Your strokes are speeding up. You want to paint his face again.

His raspy breathing drives you on. Oh, you’re so close, pinching the base of you cock to control yourself. Your other hand glides back to the mess you’ve made on his chest, then down to his navel, finally to the prize. He isn’t allowed to cum. No, the cock ring at the base will ensure that. His cock is just as beautiful, so long and thin. It’s been in a state of mid arousal for hours. You stoke a finger up the base and feel it pulse. A hot flush blooms across his chest and sweeps up to this cheeks. He’s embarrassed and so ashamed that it’s adorable.

The sudden grasp of your hand around his cock makes the most gorgeous noise come out of his mouth. The broken sob that follows your nail digging into the underside of his cock head completely undoes you.

You’re coming from his voice, warm, white streaks to paint this angel’s body.  He’s shuddering so hard when your cum hits his chest, his neck, and delightfully, his cheek. He is truly a masterpiece.

Your own breathing is labored, a hard inhale and exhale through your nostrils. Merlin won’t stop shaking. You almost think of wrapping him up in one of sheets on the other side of the room, but the snap of the camera stops you. He needs to be uncovered for all of this, can’t ruin the pictures.

His quivering gasps for air complete the marvel in front of you. The boy looks so helpless, so frightened, so _used_.

 The power that rushes into you is intoxicating.

His breathing is now a strangled whimper. You’ve tired him out again; he’ll be forced into sleep in minutes. You’ll let the cum dry for a final picture, then he’ll be cleaned for the next step in the game.

You slid off the bed and head to the other room where you’ve stocked up supplies. He’ll need to eat and drink again. When you re-enter the room the sight of him barely illuminated in the shadows, makes you pause. For a moment the creeping hands of guilt flicker in your stomach, but they are expelled instantly.

After all, he needs to know.

After all, _he’ll always want more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got this part done really quickly, so I'm not a hundred percent on it. This is a non-con work and will continue to get worse. (Up next is rimming which I embarrassingly need to do research on....) 
> 
> Please note that this isn't a predator!Arthur fic. There is a reason for Arthur's actions, but I do not condone his behavior.
> 
> I almost never read non-con myself, but I do hope that those who read this find the final plot (there is one I swear!) interesting.
> 
> Preview of the next part!
> 
> **Blog Post number 29:**
> 
> _He loves it wet and warm, circling around his hole. Don’t let him cum. He has to earn it._


	3. Sour on the tongue, but sweet on the lips

**Blog post number 29:**

_He loves it wet and warm, circling around his hole. Don’t let him cum. He has to earn it._

 

The taste is exquisite. There is a lingering sweetness hidden beneath the musk.  You drag your tongue over your teeth to once again evaluate the flavor.  It’s different than you expected, but he always seems to surprise you.

Merlin lets out a soft groan which snaps your attention to his sleeping form. He was so lively just a few hours ago, trashing madly and begging as you ate him out. The ring is still attached. The painful swelling of his cock has softened to a dull purple. You know it would only take a light touch to bring him back to desperation. But, he’s earned his rest and you know if he had continued making those sinful noises you wouldn’t be able to control yourself.

The gag was removed because you just couldn’t help yourself. You should have known better. When his strings of “ _please_ ….” and “ _s-stop_ ” became a single “I’m _sorry_ ” the game almost ended.

You lean back in your chair at the foot of the bed and examine the camera resting in your lap.  There will be no video for today only close-up shots.  A smirk makes its way to your face at the memory of Merlin’s breath catching during the most detailed shots.

His legs are spread far apart and tied to the wooden posts at the foot of the bed. There is a trail of your teeth marks running up his inner thighs and a particularly nasty welt on his left hip. You had to bite down hard to stop his convulsions when you fingered him open. The pictures of his hole gaping and clenching down on your fingers are going to be so hard to part with.

Taking your tongue to him had been a whole different experience.  There was no need to angle his body for the cameras or to worry about what the audience will later see. This was just for you. To finally feel the texture of the skin between his legs and take in the heavy scent that could only be found there, that was only yours to enjoy.

Your thumb slides on the screen displaying all the images you captured of his body. There will be time to choose the best ones later. You hit save and set the camera down on the table, then bring your hands back to your lap, intertwining your fingers together.

It had been so easy to lure Merlin away. It was no secret that he was making a lone trek through the hillside during spring vacation from University. He loudly shared his plans of taking his photography equipment and finding some undiscovered place for a class project.  It was so stupid of him to make the journey alone and all the more satisfying that every filthy picture you had taken of his used body would be recorded on his equipment.

He hadn’t even seen you come up to him, so lost in his amateur photos of the sunset. Taking him was quick and errorless. You had simply placed his limp body in the back seat of his rented car and brought him here.  Yes, taking him was easy, just as you calculated. It all had come together so seamlessly after the idea came to you. The effortlessness irritated you, paranoia you admit, but you have a plan if this turns sour.

_Do you want to stop?_

The thought makes you pause and glance back to the bed. You could stop now, with the damage only partially done. You’d be guilty, but Merlin wasn’t innocent either.  That flicker of emotion curls back into your stomach. Is it shame or excitement?

No, you can’t turn back now. The game isn’t over. But then… you muse to yourself, the game will never really be over. There was never an option to stop once this started.

No, you’ll continue because you enjoy this too much. You’re finally in control and it enraptures you. The blinding power that comes with all this is addicting. Maybe you’ll never stop!

The emotion is back again, but this time it anchors you back.

You can’t get lost further in the madness. You have a goal, a reason for this. Yes, it’s extreme, but how else will they listen?

Yes. You are guilty, but so is everyone else.

Merlin’s breathing is rapidly picking up. He’ll be awake soon and ready for the new day. You have a lot planned for him and you want to get started right now.

His legs open wider as he tries to stretch his aching body, it’s like an invitation.

Oh yes, you’re very guilty.

_But you’ve earned this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know there isn't as much porn here, but I needed to get in more emotion. The next part will pick up the pace, so don't despair! 
> 
> These chapters are all kinda short, but it's my first time writing porn for anything and these are suppose to feel like short views into each step of Arthur's whole plan. You're suppose to be left imagining what else went on before the chapter and what's to come next!
> 
> More to come!


	4. One more won't hurt (famous last words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm becoming more busy lately, so this wasn't as reviewed as I wanted (still no beta). There are probably a few mistakes, so I'm sorry!
> 
> I'm going to try to keep updating regularly, but I'm afraid the next chapter won't be ready until next week. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

**Blog post number 47:**

_Add another. Fill him up until he can’t breathe._

It’s too much. He’s shaking vigorously and that only drives you on. A flick of your wrist and the toy twists just enough to make him scream. Of course, the gag is back, so the only sound is the wet suction of his hole taking the vibrator deeper.

You’ve been at this for hours and his body is nearing its limit. Well, you muse, limits were made to be broken. Another forceful thrust and Merlin’s tugging at the restraints and sobbing.

“Now, now _Mer_ lin, I don’t even have it on. Do you want me press the button again?”

His head jerks as you shove the vibrator back in. It isn’t a no. You hit the remote and set it to the second highest vibration. Oh how you wish you could hear the true volume of his cries.

You leave the vibrator in and pull back from your work. There is a sheen of sweat that covers his entire body. It was a stroke of genius to shave away that obstructive hair last night. He looks so angelic and innocent with his lightly pink skin. You uncovered a mole underneath his naval which has now become your favorite. The skin around the adorable blemish is raised and bruising over from your bite.

You reach over and take the camera in hand. Such beauty needs to be shared. The video recorder is on again and aimed perfectly at his spread legs. You want to capture the way he trembles as you play with the vibration setting. You already have a few hours of footage, but you know what they say…

_Give the audience more._

Angling the camera just right you lean in closer. The vibrator is halfway in and it seems Merlin is trying his best to dislodge the bright red toy. _Can’t have that now can we._   Slowly, you grip the base and tilt it up. Your finger is poised on the camera shutter. You pause until he’s adjusted for the slight change in angle, then you slam the red vibrator into that tight hole.

Click. You draw it out and twist. Click. Lubricant is spilling out everywhere. Click.  A series of delicious close up of you fucking his arse are captured on film. You can’t resist fingering around the toy just as it disappears into the heat.  You dig a thumb into the space and his body convulses violently.  Setting the camera down, your other hand grips hard on his hip to still him, and then you push your thumb in deeper. You want to fill him with all fingers again, but there’s enough footage of that.

His rim looks so gorgeous stretched out. The heat in your groin is almost too much and the hand on his hip moves to palm at your neglected prick. It’ll be brilliant when he finally takes your cock. You have to shut your eyes and ground yourself. The image of him begging and writhing under you as you brutally fuck him almost drags you over.

Yes, tomorrow will be a big day. Your excitement makes your cock thicken. When this part is over you’ll relieve yourself and paint his chest again. He isn’t so lucky. A dirty hand job this morning is all he’ll get for relief today. The memory of him thrashing as he was finally allowed to climax, head thrown back, body arching, and long thin lines of semen shooting across your fist will forever be yours.

Your cock stirs again, but you force down your own needs and turn back to him. Withdrawing your thumb you guide it to your lips and revel in the taste of him. It’s so addicting.

It such a shame that you’re already half-way there, the game is just so much fun. You want this to last forever, but once the lesson is learned this must end.  A single week is nothing compared to what he did. Still, the fantasy of keeping him forever, forever at your mercy is so tempting. It’s like the first flicker of a flame to an arsonist. You want more.

_He’ll always want more._

Your attention snaps back to Merlin. You thoughts always return to him. It seems that while you evade the deepest parts of him and scar him so deeply he’ll never forget; he too has crept under your flesh and burrowed there.

His shivering has calmed down, since you turned off the vibrator. The bright, artificial red protruding so obscenely from his dripping hole makes your mouth water. It’s like he’s merely a place holder for the toy, a perfect opening to service your every need. And oh, do you need.

Your favorite part comes next. It’s time to shatter his limits and mold him into your desire, the most perfect toy.

When you lie down beside him you can feel every muscle in his body tense. He clenches around the vibrator and to your absolute delight, takes more of it in. He’s struggling not to cry again. A violent tremor sweeps through his body when you brush your finger down his side. The anticipation is killing you.  Or is it killing him?

You reach into your back pocket for your favorite toy. You bought is special, just for Merlin. He’ll love it almost as much as you’ll love watching him. The large white vibrating plug lays heavy in your palm. It cost a small fortune, but only the best for your precious boy will do.

He can feel you lean over him and you’re almost sure another sob breaks through the leather muzzling him. Agonizingly slow do you nudge the plug alongside the vibrator. You have to brace your entire body over his to keep him still during the intrusion. A wonderful flush of red spreads through his body as he struggles with the invasion. He’s sweating again causing your hand to slip ever so slightly and push even deeper, he’s definitely crying now. His rim is almost splitting with the exertion, but you need him to take it all. He’s never been so stretched before and you feel honored to be his first, _and after this his only._

He’s so full now. The plug is nestled beside the vibrator stretching Merlin the furthest you’ve ever gone, and just yesterday you had your hand inside him. It’s so intense to see him like this you need a moment to catch your breath. Most of the lube from earlier had already leaked out, but you didn’t hear any complaints or cries of pain. The gag made sure of that.

He did so well you give him a reward, a few moments to settle down, but of course, not enough to fully adjust. You want this to be fun. Then because you’re feeling merciful you pull down his gag.

You wait until harsh breathing and gulps for air quiet down before reaching into your side pocket.

The two remotes are there.

Your gaze flickers to the red light glowing in the distance, time to put on a show.

There is a single pause for you to take in the magnificence of this moment.

And then, you set both remotes to the highest setting possible.

You’ve never heard anything as beautiful as his screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> **Blog post number 62:**
> 
> _Fuck him as hard as you can. His favorite position? Bareback._


	5. Lie to me (It's all I've ever known)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This took longer to write than all the other chapters. Once again this is the first time I've ever written anything graphic, so it isn't as explicit as other works. I'm not at all an expert, so I didn't try to be too detailed.
> 
> College starts again for me soon, so I'll be trying to finish this story in the upcoming weeks. I can try to promise that the next chapter will be up by next week, so please stick with me!
> 
> Again this has no beta so all the mistakes are mine. Please enjoy.

**Blog post number 62:**

_Fuck him as hard as you can. His favorite position? Bareback._

You’ll admit it, you are addicted. The raspy moans, the strangled cries, the wet slapping of skin after each thrust you make, there isn’t a better drug out there.

The air is thick with it, that heavy scent of fucking. It puts you in a daze, but you never slow your harsh thrusts into his squirming body. You don’t know how long it’s been. The plan had been to start slowly as this was still new to you, but once you entered that sacred heat of him time stopped and then you couldn’t stop.

You’re not a monster, _because you could be so much worse,_ so you took the time to prepare him. Merlin must have known what was to come because at first he wouldn’t stop thrashing. You put the gag back on this morning and it almost killed you not being able to hear his cries.  It would have been pointless anyway. No matter how much he screams to stop his body is yours now. It opened so sweetly for you this morning, sucking in your fingers like he was made for it.

There is no barrier between you and him. You needed to feel him, to claim him, and for him to feel in return. The softness of his skin against the heat of your bare cock is simply heaven.  You stretched him out just enough for him to feel the burn of skin sliding into skin, and just enough lube to drive yourself inside in one stroke. The way you fit into each other was perfection. He was made for you.

You’ve created the perfect little toy. It’s a shame you won’t be able to keep all of his secrets to yourself.

The cock ring was removed. You couldn’t hold back the delighted laughter that bubbled out when he came so violently in your mouth. You’ve found another taste you’ll never get enough of. It made you wonder, as you swallowed him down, if your taste lingered in his mouth as well.

The slide of your cock into his ass is exhilarating. Every lunge adds to the heat tightening in your gut. It’s a burn that grows and grows until your falling into bliss. You’ve come twice in the last hour and many times since the morning. It’s fine, you’re still young and so is he.

 His aching hole takes all of your cum, it’s beginning to leak out the sides in a completely obscene manner. It’ll look great on film. His tight little pucker has latched around your cock and you can feel him fight against the urge to clench every time you change angles.

You’re thrusting violently now, chasing your orgasm. You crudely pulled his own climax from him minutes ago with rough jerks of your fist. It’s only fair that you get to come. He’s so slippery inside from all your cum; the wet squelching of each push into his body is almost as loud as your ragged breathing.

There are tear tracks running down his cheeks and wetness has gathered at his chin, but no a sound escape the leather gag. His entire body is pulled taunt from the bindings. His legs are over your shoulders now and his chest heaves with every loud breath he draws through his nose. Every thrust into him forces this beautiful boy deeper into the mattress. The headboard is banging against the wall, but there isn’t anyone around for miles.

The lone cabin used to be a place you’d go when everything just became too much, a place for peace, an escape from reality when it got too hard to stomach. Now it serves a far greater purpose. It’s a place of worship. Your idol is currently tied to the bed with your cock buried deep inside him. He’s a beautiful angel that got caught in a devil’s web.

Your hips are starting to buck wildly as you lift his legs up further. You’re hitting the deepest part of him now and his own hips are shuddering. Then suddenly, he clenches down hard as you spread his legs just a bit further. It’s enough to send you over as you squeeze your eyes shut, bite your lip, and empty everything inside Merlin.

It takes you a couple of minutes for your breath to even out and your cock to become completely flaccid. You want to go again as soon as possible, but a low noise draws your attention. Merlin’s completely out of it. His limbs are completely lax out of exhaustion and begin so full. The noise persists and it takes you a moment to finally pin point the disturbance.

It’s his cell phone.  There’s another message.

Your hand comes to stroke tenderly at his stomach. His head jolts back at the touch, but settles again instantly.  How precious.

Before you pull out of that sweet, lithe body you reach to the side of the bed for the small plug. As much as you want to watch your cum flow down his thighs into a thick puddle on the sheets, like you recorded earlier, you crave to keep him so full he’s almost bursting. The plug slides in nicely, keeping every drop of your seed where it belongs, inside your beautiful boy.

His legs fall from your shoulders like a broken rag doll. He looks so wrecked with the fresh bruises and love bites decorating his skin. It makes a breathtaking picture, so you take one with a single click of the camera. The video recorder already filmed your earlier exploration. The brutal fucking will be a true highlight of the collection.

You’ll let him rest now. He’ll need his strength for tomorrow, since you’ll be moving to the next room where special equipment has been set up. The mere thought of what you have planned almost makes your cock stir again, but you’re pretty exhausted yourself, and you’ll need your strength tomorrow as well.

Rising from the bed you collapse into the chair pushed back from the bed and slide his phone out. It’s one of the newer models with a sleek black case. His password was just too easy, but then so was taking him.

There are two new messages this time. You smirk at the contact names. You know these two well.

_They know nothing about you._

Guinevere Brown is a sweet, pretty thing. She was the Mother Teresa of Camelot High, always so bright and helpful. You would have loved to get to know her, but no matter. You’re righting that wrong at this very moment.

Her message to Merlin is so cheerful you cringe.

_Hi Merlin! (^.^) Glad U R doing g8. Txt me when U get better reception.  Meet 4 dinner when U get back? X0X0!_

It’s a brainless message that doesn’t even deserve a reply. You sent out the first day a quick text to all of Merlin’s contacts that the reception was bad and to not worry about the silence on his end.

Merlin’s mother had responded with an _Ok, love you._ You laughed at that. It makes you wonder what they’ll say about their darling angel now. No one would ever imagine where Merlin is now, what you’ve done to him, and what you’ll still do. It makes the game oh so sweeter.

The second message is a bit more interesting.

Gwaine Lott was the textbook player and all around party master. If you wanted to enjoy your precious teenage years then you had to know Gwaine. You imagine that you’d have been good friends with Gwaine and his ever present mates. Sadly, you can’t fix the past, so you’ll settle for the future.

His text is short, but it makes you pause nonetheless.

_Srry._

You’re not sure what to do with this. Merlin’s past texts to Gwaine have been nothing but directions to this pub or that pub. Is Gwaine sorry that Merlin is unavailable? Was there something going on between them? You doubt it. Gwaine’s reputation is exaggerated, but the names he’s called you and the face he made in your presence make a clear picture of what he thought of you.

Then again, _the loudest protester is often the guiltiest_.

As you ponder your response to this text, you turn back to your captured angel. He’s asleep again. In fact, he’s falling asleep in your presence faster now. Is it from trust or acceptance?

No. You shake your head almost fondly. Merlin is an innocent, or he was before you. You know you’re the only one to ever touch him, evade him, and leave your mark. He’ll never be able to wash you off.

The blindfold may have never come off since the beginning, but he knows you just as well as you know him now. However, there is still so much he needs to learn and you plan to teach him until every last bit of you is burned into his bones.

You throw his phone aside. The messages are meaningless and there is nothing you want to say yet.

The big reveal is coming up and soon everyone will have a chance to learn.

Every little secret and every little lie will come out. It’s an awful truth, but how else can you get their attention? They’ve never listened to you before.

It’s difficult to try to live in a place where you are defined by lies. It’s all you’ve ever known until now.

You lean back into the chair and rest your eyes on your beautiful boy. Yes, a life full of lies.

You’ll get half the truth out there, but at the sacrifice of the other half.

It’s a high price to pay, but you knew that from the beginning.

_Sometimes to tell the truth, you have to become the lie_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Up next:
> 
> **Blog post number 89:**  
> 
> 
> _He loves to put on a show. Give him an audience and he’ll do **anything** you want._


	6. Look into the Mirror (Tell Me What Do You See)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm late in updating this and I'm really sorry! School started two weeks ago and since I switched my major everything has be hectic! 
> 
> I only have one more chapter to finish and then this story will be completely resolved. 
> 
> Please enjoy this next part and I hope you stick around for the finale!

**Blog post number 89:**

_He loves to put on a show. Give him an audience and he’ll do **anything** you want._

The equipment was easy to set up. The strong, braided ropes hung from the ceiling, held tightly in place by the metal fastening you bolted in weeks ago. The walls are stripped bare and the only light comes from the massive head lights you installed. It’s too dangerous to let in natural light. Someone could see you debauching this beautiful boy, doing the most vulgar things. No one is allowed to see this. Not without your permission.

You’ll be showing everyone soon, but some things are just for you. Today is all for you. It was planned originally to be the great finale, the exciting climax of the entire game. However, you’ve already been through most of the footage and you’ve already made your point.  You’ve already won the game.

Yes, you’ll give Merlin the greatest audience when this all goes viral, but today there aren’t any cameras. It’ll only be you, him, the ropes, and a magnificent full length mirror.

You take a step closer and you can hear him swallow his breath and watch as a full body tremor flows down his body. He’s standing on weak legs that won’t stop shaking.

Another step forward, a choked gasp falls out of his mouth followed by a sob. You removed his gag this morning. This is all for you and you want to hear every sound that escapes those bruised lips.

The black cords that you wrapped around his wrists complete the picture. His arms are extended over his head and tied firmly to the ceiling, it forces him to stand. He looks like a broken marionette.

He’s never looked so stunning.

You’re directly behind him now. He hasn’t stop shaking, but you don’t want him to. A grin stretches across your face as you lean down to deeply inhale at this neck. His skin is glistening from perspiration, only this time it’s from fear. Lightly blowing on his nape makes him shudder violently and try to twist against the restraints.  That won’t do at all.

Your hand reaches out to cup his jaw. It amuses you how fast he freezes at the touch.

“Ready for the finale, _Mer_ lin?” It’s the first thing you have said to him all day.

He doesn’t even try to fight you. It’s like he’s already completely yours.

Your other hand glides down his side, stopping for a moment to rest on the inward curve of his hip. His skin is still so soft even with the scattering of marks you sucked on to him earlier. You take your finger and trace out each bite and bruise. No one else could read it, but they spell out your name. It’s your claim on this beautiful boy.

His breathing is evening out, but it’s still shaky. Your hand moves farther down his body until it cups his cock. He’s soft now. You stroked him to orgasm many times this morning, so it doesn’t even twitch. He may have cried and pleaded for all this to stop, but his body does respond to you. You knew it would.

Your fingers search deeper and touch the smooth rim of his hole. You took him on all fours last night and from the side this morning, but you still can’t get enough.

 _Yes_ , you’re addicted.  His hole is practically welcoming your finger, so you push it in immediately. The shocked gasp from his lips is worth it. His body is fighting to push you out and you can’t have that, so a second finger joins the first.

“S-stop. I promise not to tell. Let me go. _Please.”_

You want to laugh and since there is no one else for miles, you do, loudly. It’s already too late to stop. He knows why you can’t. It’s pointless to even ask

He created this side of you. He brought this monster to life, and everybody knows the monster always goes after its maker first.

_I promise not to tell._

Now why would you want no one to know? This is after all for the audience. The people back home, who thought they knew the truth. How can you fix the lies if the truth remains hidden? You want to tell everyone, to show everyone.

You’ll do **_anything_** to show the audience. After all, everyone loves a good show.

However, today nobody gets to watch. Well you do and so does _Mer_ lin. He just doesn’t know it yet.

The hand on his jaw tilts his head back so he’s facing you over his shoulder. You lean forward and capture his bottom lip between your teeth. Maybe he’s trying to turn away, but your fingers wrapped tightly around his throat anchor him in place.  You take his mouth greedily. He lets you explore the entire layout of his mouth, tracing every tooth, and sucking on his tongue. He once tried to keep his mouth closed while you kissed him. You spanked his ass raw until he understood that he can’t deny you anything. You plunder his mouth for a long while before you pull back to savor the taste. His lips are glistening and swollen, he bruises so easily. It makes your cock hard.

Your hand around this throat falls away. He lets out a startled breath and almost loses his footing. The three fingers deep inside him are the only things keeping him upright. _Well_ , you snort, the ropes are also doing their job. He can’t run away. Not ever.

 His movements do cause your fingers to shift inside him, brushing against the bundle of nerves hidden there and he lets out a moan. It’s desperate and loud. The sound pleases you, so you reward this broken doll. The rough jabs of your fingers against his prostate cause his knees to buckle and press his body even deeper onto your fingers. It’s too much for him and not enough for you.

Your other hand finds its way onto his hip to stable him. He lets out a whimper and tries to stand on his own. It reminds you of a newborn fawn struggling to upright itself. You place your chin on his shoulder and look ahead to take in the scene before you.

The full length mirror you brought to the cabin a month ago gives you a breath-taking view. You can see every shiver of his pale body, every time his mouth opens and closes in silent cries, every time your fingers disappear between his legs, and the slick wetness of your cum and lubricant drip down his thighs as your fingers dig it out.

There are red rings around his ankles, and with every jolt of the rope you can see the hint of abused skin around his wrists. It makes you dig your fingers in deeper and watch as he yelps, trying desperately to jerk his body away only to have you force him down further.

Finally you stop torturing him and remove your fingers with a satisfying pop. His hole clenches around nothing and the noises he makes almost sounds disappointed. _We can’t have that._

You don’t take your eyes off the reflection and watch every second as you enter him.

 He’s wailing now and pleading again, but his words fall on deaf ears. You can’t stop watching. You’re fully seated inside him, standing up against his back. You take both hands and grip his hips, pulling his body off your cock just an inch, and then slamming him down as hard as you can.

His cries only get louder as you set a relentless pace. You give him no time to adjust, constantly switching angles. He feels so good wrapped around you. You’ve carved your body into his and it remembers you every time. There isn’t anything to describe this feeling of control, this power you have when you fuck him. It’s like nothing you’ve imagined, and you have definitely imagined this millions of times. It’s a dream come true, or a nightmare in his case.

You don’t stop even when his screams become painful to hear. You’re using him like a cheap toy; you don’t care if he breaks.

The reflection of you pounding into him mercilessly, searing your handprints into his skin, only drives you on. You’re going to remember this for the rest of your life.

_They’ll never be able to take that from you._

It’s almost time for the finale. You speed up your hips to nearly impossible thrusts, your cracking him open from the inside. He can scream all he wants and deny this, but his body can’t. He’s hard and it makes you smile like the devil.

Your own reflection looks back smug and crazed.  There is an animalistic gleam in your eyes that makes you look wild. You’ve become the monster. If you knew how deep you’d fall into this darkness would you have reconsidered? Would you have done this at all?

It’s hilarious how fast you say no. Maybe you were the monster the entire time and it only took a broken, beautiful boy to bring it to life. You’d thank him, but why use words when you can make him _feel_ your gratitude.

Your right hand leaves his hip and closes in around his cock. A drop of sweat runs down the nape of his neck, you want to taste, and because you can you capture the salty drop with your tongue. It’s not nearly enough, so you bite down hard and suck at that irresistible sweet spot. The sharp wail you receive is a nice reward, but you want to drive him to the edge and make him leap off. The stokes on his cock are in time with your thrusts, unpredictable and unforgiving.

He’s sobbing like a baby, screaming over and over again. He’s too far gone to make actual words, but you’ve heard these cries so often it’s like you share a special language. He’s close and fighting back. Every time you bring him off you take a piece of him with you. It makes you wonder if there’s any part left that you haven’t taken.

You’re fucking him with everything you have. You want to bury yourself as deep as possible, to mold his body to yours, so he’ll never forget what this feels like. He’s shaking so hard, you know it’s time.

Your left hand comes up to his neck just as your mouth leaves it, but your hand has a different target in mind.

You haven’t removed the blindfold for the entire game. But now, it’s time for Merlin to meet his audience.

The knot is pulled undone quickly and the black silk falls from his face effortlessly. He sputters as the light assaults his senses; the floodlight above you brightens the room unnaturally. It makes his pale skin look almost alien against the bronze of your chest.

The first thing he sees is himself. The mirror hides nothing, not the countless marks scattering his flesh, not the ropes binding him to the ceiling making him helpless, not your cock sliding in and out of him, nor your hand bringing him faster and faster to the edge, especially not your face which even you don’t truly recognize anymore.

You watch him take everything in. Watch as the undeniable truth slams into him. No Merlin, this isn’t just some nightmare you can wake up from. This is reality and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

“Look at yourself, _Mer_ lin.” You fuck him harder, there’s a fire burning through you and it’s escalating with each thrust into his ruined body.

He’s begging now, a prayer of “N-no, stop” and “ _Please_!”

“Now why would I do that?” You don’t think he has the strength to answer; he’s so close to shattering right in your arms, so when the words break through those perfect lips it undoes you.

“P-please! I’ll do _**anything**_.”

Nothing can ever compare to the blast of sheer need that explodes through your body at those words. It’s too much and not enough all at once. The fire within you has to come out and so it does. You thrust up until he’s swallowed you whole and let go. Your orgasm is so violently ripped out of you that your body clamps down to ride out the storm it brings.

You can feel him spasm around you as you fill him deeper than ever before. Your hand on his cock finally begins to move again as the tidal waves of your release slow down. It only takes a handful of vicious strokes before he’s arching back and screaming. You keep one hand on his jaw to force him to look forward. You want to share this view with him.

His own cum spurts out painting the mirror glass in thick white lines. Not once does he look away from the reflection.  He’s completely yours now.

You hold him through his entire orgasm even when his sobbing becomes sickly whimpers. Slowly, you remove your wilting cock from his hole, but your back immediately behind his body with a small black plug. You don’t want any of your cum to escape down his leg, you want him full.

The plug is met with no resistance, he’s yours now. Your beautiful boy is completely broken, he’s fallen into your web and you’ve clipped his wings. He can’t run away anymore. He won’t even try.

You untie the bounds around his wrists and watch as his arms fall to his side. He can’t even take a step forward and instead falls back, right into your waiting arms. You lift him up and carry him out of the room. His eyes are hollow as they stare up at you; there isn’t any emotion behind that deep ocean blue.

You lay him on the bed; the one he woke up on six days ago when this all began. It’s fitting that this is where you will end. There is only a peaceful night left for you two, and then tomorrow he and everyone else will have their answers. He already knows the story. He knows why he’s here, but he will also be given a choice.

A single choice, a second chance. You were never given this mercy, but you’ll give one to him.

_Because you’re a better person._

You sit back in your chair and watch him. He stares back at you. It’s too good of an opportunity to waste. From the bag on the floor you pull out his camera and focus on the broken boy. His eyes widen just a little when he recognizes his own camera. The reaction is so slight you almost miss it, but it makes you smile. He still has a bit of fight in him left. 

You take a single photo, the final piece of the entire collection. He’s at his absolute lowest, the broken boy who had everything stolen from him. He’ll no longer be beautiful to them, but he’ll be everything to you.

His eyes are fluttering closed. You’ve exhausted him for the final time. Tomorrow he’ll be free, but in name only. He’ll never escape you; after all, you’ve taken his soul.

As you watch him give in to sleep you wonder about tomorrow. His choice will be simple, but each option comes at a cost.

_Either way, he’ll never forget what you did. He’ll never forget you._

There is one option you hope he chooses. It was the goal of this whole game after all. You only wonder if he’ll be willing to do what you ask of him.

It doesn’t seem like much, but he wouldn’t have done it if you had asked before.

He’d have laughed in your face.

You needed to give him an incentive, a push. Yes, the game is a powerful incentive. He wouldn’t want everyone to know what you did to him, what he looks like covered in cum, blindfolded, and gagged. Because no matter what he does he’ll never make these images you took go away. A simple click and they will be there forever, or maybe not, he does have a choice.

Will he pay the price to keep the game just between you two?

You think so.

He did say **_anything._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the true plot of the story and why all of this crazy-ness occurred. 
> 
> I hope that I've gotten you a least a little curious about the story behind all this porn. 
> 
> Just for clarification, I do not condone rape in any way shape or form. While there is a "reason" for the rape in the story it is in no way a valid excuse. This is, however, fiction so if you are offended by the story then please remember this isn't real.
> 
> If you have any theories about the truth or just have a quick remark please let me know in the comments. While I do have the back-story finalized I am stuck between two ideas for how the end plays out, so any wishes from this audience is really appreciated!


	7. The End of a Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. I apologize for this being so late. I can make a million excuses, but I'm just proud that I finally completed this.
> 
> I did this story without a beta, so I also apologize for all the errors. I'm still learning.
> 
> Everyone's been so supportive of this from the beginning, so I can't thank you enough as a very self conscious writer. I love the whole community!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Blog post number 112:**

_He’s such a slut._

 

**Blog post number 228:**

_Look at it drip down his thighs. He’s filthy._

**Blog post number 377:**

_Why is he even allowed to come to school? Don’t prostitutes only come out at night?_

**Blog post number 495:**

_His voice sounds raspy today. Must have chocked hard on it last night, am I right?_

**Blog post number 541:**

_Schools out Bitches! I feel like celebrating. Does anyone know if the whore is available? I want to take a picture before he kills himself. These were the best days of his life._

 

He takes his time waking up.  Blinking slowly in to existence, he sits up. For a second he probably doesn’t know where he is. His posture is relaxes and he actually lets out a little yawn.

 

Then he sees you.

 

You’re leaning back in your chair watching at the foot of the bed. The thick folder on your lap reminds of you of your purpose today, but you almost want to throw it aside and climb onto the bed.  He’d open up so beautifully for you. You can already tell. His body reacts to yours now. His face may be screaming of fear, but his legs involuntarily opened for you before they snapped shut. You didn’t miss that.

 

He’s biting his lip so hard you can see droplets of blood forming. It’ll keep his lips looking bruised just the way you like them. He pushes himself back on the bed, but a single tap of your finger on the mattress makes him freeze. Oh, how well he’s been trained.

 

Merlin doesn’t say a word. It’s almost disappointing. Ah well, looks like you’ll have to make the first move.  Not that you mind.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

 

His eyes go impossibly wider and he starts shaking. He’s shaking so hard you reach out placing your hand on this knee. There’s a shock that runs through your body and you almost miss it, but he leans closer, seeking comfort. Merlin snaps back like he’s been whipped and doesn’t that image take your breath away. He’s still trying to fight his feelings. He’s craving your touch now. You’ve made him this way.

 

_He’s completely and utterly yours._

You stand back up and place the folder on the bed within his reach. He stares at it with blank eyes, but doesn’t make any move to open it.

 

Your fingers grip the side and turn the cover over. You spread out the contents on the bed very carefully. They are your most precious work after all.

 

The sharp intake of breath is the only sound it the room and it vibrates off the walls, just as his cries did the last few nights.

 

The pictures you’ve taken are spread out for him to see.  Every vile act you committed to his broken body is forever documented on those glossy sheets. You watch him take them all in. His eyes betray the repulsion on his face. He can’t force his gaze away from the images of him being so debauched. The way his legs are spread wide, the blossoming bruises on his body, how his hole clenches around your finger, and perhaps your favorite of him where his body is bent at an unnatural angle and you’ve captured the moment where your cum is leaking out of him, trickling down his thighs, and pooling on to the sheet. You see him take in the photos of you both together. Your face is never captured, but he can see where you are connected, how it looks to have him stretched around your cock. You can’t help looking over these images and imaging those moments. It’s breathtaking. It’s exquisite.

 

It’s magical.

 

You bring your hand down hard on the bed, scattering some of the pictures. He jumps up shocked at the movement, he snaps back to reality, back to you.

 

“You have a choice to make, _Mer_ lin.”

 

He looking at you now, but you can’t describe the emotion that’s behind his eyes. It’s not terror nor is it hope. It astounds you how much more you need to learn about him. It makes you want to take him apart again, to peel back his skin and bones to find the very core. It makes you want to lock him away until you know every inch of his being, but then could you really let him go? Can you let him go now?

 

“W-why?”

 

His response stops you. It stops you dead. You know what he’s asking. _Why are you doing this?_ It makes you angry.

 

“You know why! You know what you did. What you took from me! I had no other choice, but to make you learn what it’s like. To make you understand how if felt and because I couldn’t take what you took from me I decided to turn you into me.”

 

He looks like he wants to say something, but no. He doesn’t get to speak not now.

 

You continue on and your rage just builds. “You didn’t even think what would happen did you?”

 

You’re scrambling back off the bed and snatching his phone off the table. You blindly type out the address, you know it by heart. You bring up that blog, that disgusting thing of slander that started everything.

 

“ ** _This_**.” You hiss, shoving the screen into his face. “These things you wrote about me. These lies you spread to everyone for four years!”

 

There are tears in his eyes and he’s chocking on his breath. “I-I…I”

 

You grab onto his shoulder and bring his face right up to yours. He grimaces in pain as your fingers dig in hard, but you want it to hurt.

 

“For four years you wrote how much of a little slut I was when I hadn’t even kissed another person. You just picked someone the first day and started making up the most vicious lies. **You ruined my life!** Nobody would talk to me because they believed what you wrote. I had no friends, the teachers assumed I was a lost cause and then it went out and the whole town started to believe.”

 

You’re shaking him violently as you spit your next words out. “Do you know what you did? My father disowned me because he believed what everyone was saying. That I liked it, that I spread my legs like a cheap whore and loved it. I was hated. I was an outcast. I just wanted it to end, but you wouldn’t.”

 

Merlin’s crying openly now. You haven’t even realized, but you other hand in now wrapped around his neck. You’re so enraged that you’re drawing blood from his shoulder. It’s running down his arm in slow droplets. You suddenly feel a bit disgusted with yourself. Not for hurting him, but for letting your anger show. You promised to be in control today, but it was ridiculous to believe you could.

 

You release your grip and let him fall on to the mattress. His hands come up shaking and gingerly touch the marks you’ve left on his neck. He looks so beaten, like he’s been attacked by some kind of monster. It should surprise you how dark you’ve become. How much you want to hurt him. It should, but it doesn’t.

 

“You destroyed me Merlin and I couldn’t stop it. I felt so used, so violated that these… lies where everywhere and I couldn’t escape.”

 

You turn your head back up and stare him straight in the eyes. “I wanted you to know what it was like to be so violated. To have your life taken control of and you have to just sit back and take it. I wanted you to have **_nothing_** left.”

 

Leaning down you pick up a photograph and hold it out to him. It the one where you have two toys shoved deep into his ass and he’s arching his back, fighting against the restraints as you set the vibration higher and higher. “But most of all Merlin. I wanted you to see what you created. I want you to know that this is your fault. You created this person who loves to take and take and take until they were satisfied. I wanted you to see the consequences of creating this monster. To see what you’ve created in **_me_**.”

 

“So,” you set the photo down and set your hands on the posts at the foot of the bed. “Now you get to make a decision. I’m giving you one even though you never gave me a choice. It’s that generous of me?”

 

“Isn’t that **generous** of me?” You slam your fists onto the mattress. “Answer me!”

 

“Yes! Yes!” He sobs out and tries to shield himself with his arms.

 

“Good boy.”

 

You pile the photos back neatly into the folder and pull out the surprise you had in your back pocket. It’s a USB drive and it has every image, every video on it ready to be uploaded. He looks so startled when you tell him this; then his face becomes deathly pale with terror.

 

“Everything we did will be seen by everyone. They’ll see how your body open up to me like _a cheap whore_ and every noise they hear will sound like you’re begging for more. It’ll never go away and they’ll never forget it. I may have turned into the monster, but now you’re the slut you wrote so much about on your blog. I made sure to include every detail, so they’ll remember. No matter what you tell them, the proofs in the pictures and yours are of a filthy little boy who wanted it, who **_needed it_**. They’ll say you **_loved it._** Then you’ll be ruined.”

 

Your words come crashing down on him. He knows the truth to your words. After all, he experienced them with you. You can see him curl into himself as he tries to come to terms with what you are saying. It’s useless though, he has to face the consequences now. He mutter’s something and it’s so quiet you almost miss it.

 

“They’ll know it was you.”

 

You burst out laughing and it completely startles him. His head jumps up and he looks at you in alarm.

 

 “Of course they’ll know. But that doesn’t change what happened. No matter what when you leave this room you’ll remember me. You’ll see my face everywhere. You’ll always feel my touch. You’ll never be able to touch someone else again without remembering me, remembering what it felt like to have me inside you. I’ve marked you Merlin. I own you. You’ll never be able to hide from me.”

 

And then there it is. The look on his face when he realizes that his world has crashed and burned, that he has nothing left. It’s gorgeous.

 

“Everyone will see what I’ve done to you. They’ll see how I’ve turned you into my little toy, but only if you make that choice.”

 

Something sparks into his eyes. Maybe it’s hope or maybe its fear. But it’s enough to make you continue.

 

“However, if you do something for me then no one will ever see these pictures. I’ll give you the USB and all these copies,” you tap your finger against the folder as you pause; “no one will ever know what happened this week. You can go home and pretend you had a lovely time photographing the wilderness. Everything will go back the way it was. They’ll never know, but you’ll never forget. Do you want to know what the favor is?”

 

He hesitates before nodding. It only takes a sharp glare from you to have him stuttering out, “y-yes.”

 

You reach back to the table and pick up the video camera. There is just enough memory left for this. The look of panic that flicks across his face is comical. You know the things he thinks you’ll ask of him. Funny, you’ve already fucked him for days, keeping him filled until he’s chocking on your cum and he’s still scared of what you’ll do to him. You’d give anything to see the images that ran through his mind. You’d love to make them a reality.

 

Sadly, your request is nothing more than this.

 

“I want you to apologize.”

 

He stares at you, his mouth hanging open, just slightly.

 

You find yourself growing slightly annoyed, but you push the irritation back into your mind. “I want you to record an official apology. Tell them what you did was wrong. Tell them it all lies. Tell the truth.”

 

“I-I”

 

“It’s simple.” You bite out making each word sharp and clear. “I film an apology from you and then post it on that blog and this is all over. No one will know that their darling little Merlin isn’t so innocent anymore. Just tell them my name, tell me you’re sorry, and then tell everyone that what you did was wrong. That’s it Merlin. That’s all I want. _That’s all I ever wanted_.”

 

Merlin’s shaking again, clenching and unclenching his fists. His teeth chatter together. The noise they make agitates you. Why isn’t he answering? “Make your choice.”

 

“I-I can’t.”

 

You screech at him in a rage. “You can’t? What does that mean? You want these pictures out there? You want them to know what a disgusting slut you are. Do you Merlin?” You grab hold of his neck and force his head down so his nose is slammed against the folder full of those graphic images. “ **Do you?** ”

 

He’s sobbing against the paper cover and the hiccups that escape almost mask his response. “I’m s-sorry. I’m sorry. I can’t.”

 

“ **WHY?”** You’re shouting at him now. Your grip gets tighter and you yank him up to look at you. There’s nothing but rage in you now. He can see it on your face and he’s terrified. He knows you hold the power. He knows you own him, so why? Why can’t he do this for you? _Why. Why. Why?_

“I can’t” he chokes out again. “I don’t. I don’t…”

 

“You don’t what?” You sound possessed. The deep growl that comes out of you isn’t human. He doesn’t answer, so you dig your nails into the back of his neck. You’re right in his face now. You can feel the strained puffs of his breath on your cheek. He looks so crazed, like he’s been running from a dark shadow that followed him home.  His eyes are blood shoot and they contrast greatly with the blue of his iris. He doesn’t look like an angel up close just a terrified little boy. You say each word slowly and force him to look at you. “ You.  Don’t.  What?”

 

You don’t expect his answer when he finally chokes it out.

 

“I-I don’t re-remember your name.”

 

_Your name._

It’s like the single candle in a pitch black room just went out and there’s nothing left but darkness.

 

You snap. Your skin cracks open and something evil comes out.

 

The first thing you do is slam him against the head board. There’s a sickening thud as his body collapses onto the bed. He lays there motionless, but you’re so angry all you can see is red.

 

The video camera is thrown against wall and it shatters into a million little pieces onto the floor. You can’t stop yourself. The pictures are ripped up and table thrown across the room. Every piece of his equipment is destroyed. Every light bulb smashed. Your hands are dripping blood when you finally finish. You’re breathing hard, but the only thing you hear is the thundering of your heart beat. You can’t feel anything. You’re just numb.

 

 _Your name_. He doesn’t even know you name. He picked you that first day of class and made you the star of an anonymous blog. He wrote the most vulgar things about you. He ruined your life. And he never even learned you name.

 

You’re still stuck in a haze when a whimper pulls you through the fog. He’s waking up.

 

Slowly you approach him. There’s a nasty cut on his forehead from hitting the wooden engravings carved into the headboard. Big blue eyes stare up at you; they look so beautiful against the red.  You cup his head softly and bend to lay a kiss across his eyebrow. He tastes like salt and rust.

 

His eyes are fluttering now as he struggles with consciousness. You have to make a decision now.

 

You don’t think you ever had a choice to begin with.

 

 

 

 

-XXX –

 

 

 

 

 

He’s still asleep in the backseat when you cross the country line. His head has been bandaged and he’s been given a bath along with new clothes.

 

He only awoke once, when he peered up at you as you washed his hair. His body felt so nice against your own in the tub. It almost felt real, like the perfect ending to a fairy tale.

 

When he looked into your eyes you could have sworn he smiled.

 

Then he fell lifeless against your chest.

 

You know they’ll start looking for him. Your week is over. The game has finished. You didn’t get what you wanted, but you left with the grand prize.

 

You’ll start over. No one knows who you are. They don’t know anything about you.

_I don’t know your name._

You pull to a stop off the side of the country road and look back to your sleeping angle. His faced is relaxed and his battered lips hold a hint of a smile. The imprints of your teeth running down his neck only make him look more beautiful. Maybe he’s having a pleasant dream.

 

You reach out and brush some hair off his forehead. He stirs slightly and lets out a soft exhale. Oh, you’ve taken the greatest prize of all.

 

What happens when he wakes up is a mystery. But you know one thing for sure.

 

He’ll forever be yours.

 

They’ll never find him. You’d kill anyone who tries.  You shiver with excitement at the thought. You love what you’ve become. He created you.

 

Your fingers leave his face and you turn back to the road. The sun is coming up through the trees marking the start of your new life. _Your new life together._

This is the end of a fairy tale

 

 The fool fell into a spider’s trap.

 

 The sleeping beauty woke up to a lonely prince.

 

And the broken angel now belongs to the devil.

 

All you need now is to start your happily ever after.

 

 

In a distant coffee shop miles away you open your laptop and visit that website one more time.

 

**Blog post number: 542**

_Oh, beautiful creature,_

_You will never be free._

_The tears of an angel_

_Sound so sweetly to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is all over. I'm a little sad and also a bit proud of myself for writing this.
> 
> As I've said before I've never written anything explicit or even mature and I think this was a decent first try.
> 
> Thank you for reading this all the way through and I truly hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this (frankly creepy) story or if there was something I overlooked. 
> 
> I'm still debating of adding alternate endings (I had a few in mind before settling on this one) or writing a continuation of this story. 
> 
> I'm off to write some more (hopefully soon) and this time it will definitely be much more fluffy! Like I'll actually use Arthur's name and everything!


End file.
